Caught On Camera
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Its just a normal night for Jay and Adam...until the Hardy Boyz get involved. One-shot, slash.


**Written for JoMoFan-Spot, who had a terrible day with slash representations. Hope this makes it even a little better darling.**

* * *

><p>"Matt, come here!" The brunette sighed, rolling off the bed and walking to where his baby brother had his ear pressed to the wall.<p>

"What Jeff?" he asked. Jeff reached out to push his head to the wall.

"Listen!" he hissed. Matt sighed and rested his head on the wall.

"_Jay…"_

"_You little slut. You just can't handle waiting can you?_

"_But Daddy! I'm all empty!" A groan._

"_Adam, you're a little whore. _

"What the hell?" Matt hissed. Jeff was snickering.

"E&C are next door," he explained. "They're having some very kinky sex." Matt nodded silently until his brother held up the video camera.

"I think we need to go tape it," he announced. Matt considered it before shrugging.

"Let's go," he agreed.

* * *

><p>The Hardy brothers sniggered when they realised that their friend's hotel room door hadn't latched properly when they shut it. It was a simple matter to nudge it open a little further, and set the video camera up so that it caught every inch of the two Canadian blondes on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck yes Daddy, spank me!" Adam begged. "Been such a bad boy, need to punish me." Jay smirked to himself at the power that he had over the older, taller blonde.<p>

"Count for me my little brat," he said, deliberately making his voice husky. Adam whimpered and cried out when Jays palm came into contact with his ass cheek.

"One," he whimpered. Jay brought his palm down again, harder this time.

"Two," Adam gasped. Jay wanted to continue making Adam count but the twin bright red handprints showing beautifully against the milky white skin of Adams ass were doing things to his self-control. Namely, it was destroying it. So Jay let loose, bringing his palms down on Adams ass in no particular order, sometimes both at once and sometimes one at a time. No matter what he did Adam always pushed back into his hands, whimpering and whining for more.

"Such a good little slut," Jay growled. "My good little slut." Adam nodded.

"Yours," he agreed. "All yours. Never want anyone else." Jay groaned, and spread Adams cheeks.

"I think you deserve a reward for that answer," he cooed. Adam tensed up before moaning loudly and pushing backwards as Jay carefully ran his the flat of his tongue over Adams pucker. Adam buried his face in the pillow, trying to keep some of the embarrassing needy sounds inside as Jay began to press his tongue into Adams ass, fucking it almost.

"Don't hide baby," he murmured, biting at one of Adams cheeks lightly. "I wanna hear you." Adam shook his head until Jay grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging it lightly to get Adam to turn away from the pillow.

"I love your noises," he confessed. "They're so gorgeous. Gets me so hard." Adam made a sound between a whimper and what sounded to be the beginning of a plea.

"Let me hear you," Jay murmured. Adam obeyed his boyfriend, pushing back into Jays touch and moaning freely. The noises and words falling from the elder blondes lips quickly made Jay grow harder and harder. Finally the more muscled blonde couldn't take it anymore and crawled up to stretch out on top of Adam.

"Licking your perfect ass has made me so hard," he growled into his boyfriend's ear, loving the shudder that ran through Adams body. "You wanna suck me? Or you want me to fuck you?" Adam moaned before shoving his ass back into Jays cock.

"Guess that answers that question," Jay chuckled softly. "Unfortunately for you I think I want your sweet mouth on my cock. It's so hard for you my darling. Don't you want it in your mouth?" Adam nodded and placed his palms on Jay's shoulders, pushing him back lightly. Jay didn't resist, flipping their positions to lie back on the bed. Adam fought with his jeans for a moment, finally pulling the younger man's cock out and exposing it to the air causing Jay to hiss softly. Adam licked his lips, finally deciding that the angle was bad.

"Sit on the end," he demanded. "I can suck you so good on my knees." Jay didn't hesitate. During sex he loved to see Adam on his knees, especially when he came on Adams face. Spreading his legs, Jay took a seat at the end of the bed, oblivious to the door cracked open or the two figures staring at them. Adam knelt between his legs, taking Jays cock into his mouth instantly. He started to run his tongue around the head, loving the panted breaths that he was already getting.

"Adam," Jay warned. The mischievous blonde giggled and started taking the stocky blondes cock into his mouth, deep-throating him easily. Adam swallowed, once, twice and pulled off, intending to play with the head some more. Unfortunately for Adam, Jay really was too worked up. As a result the second that Adams tongue lapped gently against the slit Jay exploded, covering Adams face with cum.

"Jay…" Adam whined. "You got me all messy." Jay couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to kiss his pouting baby firmly. Adam mewled into the kiss, then tilted his head to the side to allow Jay to lick his cum off his face.

"You always look so beautiful baby," Jay murmured in between licks. "But when you get my cum all over my face, you look truly angelic. Like the angel I see whenever I look at you." Adam blushed, allowing Jay to pull him closer for another kiss.

"Give me a show beautiful," Jay ordered. "Make me hard again with that beautiful body of yours." Adam blushed again but remained standing as the younger blonde stretched out on the bed. Once Jay nodded to him Adam begin to strip, swaying his hips and making it as sensual as he could. He eventually shoved his jeans down his thighs, almost tripping in his haste to get them off, and turned around to shake his thong clad ass at Jay.

"Dammit baby," the shorter blonde groaned. "Take it off and get yourself ready for me." Adam wriggled the dark red thong down his hips, tossing it to the other side of the room.

_Jeff stifled a groan as it landed right in front of the door. He reached out for it slowly, his fingers just clasping it and pulled it back, shoving it into his pocket._

Adam pulled open the nightstand drawer, removing the cherry lube and slathering it over Jays cock. Jay watched him as he tossed the lube somewhere in the room before settling over his dick, sinking down on it slowly.

"Fuck Adam," Jay cried out, the unstretched entrance holding his dick in a vice grip. "Why didn't you stretch yourself?"

"Wanted to feel you," Adam panted, finally bottoming out and leaning forward to rest his forehead on Jays. "Feel the burn as you stretch me so fucking good." Jay kissed the top of his head before taking hold of Adams hips, and started to help him move. Soon enough Adam was an incoherent mess from having his prostate pounded so beautifully and Jay wasn't much better.

"Cum for me baby," the younger Canadian snarled, knowing how his dominate side turned Adam on beyond belief. "Let me see you explode." Adam threw his head back, his eyes closing as he came over both of their stomachs. The tight vice grip tightened even further around Jays cock, giving him no choice but to come with one last thrust, spilling his load deep within Adams ass. The younger blonde slumped forward, exhausted with the force of his orgasm. Jay pulled out of him, collapsing next to his boyfriend, intending to only rest his eyes for a moment…

* * *

><p>The Hardy brothers walked back into their room in silence, Jeff immediately hooking his camera up to his laptop.<p>

"This is so going up on the internet," he laughed. Matt just sighed and shook his head, knowing that his brother was signing their death warrants but knowing also that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

* * *

><p>It was the next night, a house show, when everything hit the fan at once. The other superstars had whistled at the Canadian blondes all night; Vince had called them in to discuss 'leaking personal property onto the internet' and Adam hadn't been able to find his favourite thong. Finally Randy had taken pity on the boys and shown them the sex tape that they had supposedly made. Jay was furious that someone had been spying on them and Adam was seriously creeped out.<p>

E&C had been talking to the Hardy Boyz when Adams thong had fallen out of Jeff's bag. The blonde had looked at it, looked up at Jeff, and growled "Run!" Neither Hardy hesitated, sprinting towards the entrance to the arena. And the last thing that the WWE employees heard from the four men that night was a shrieked "JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" and a shouted "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY" from two Canadian men. No-one got involved because everyone knew better than to cross Adam Copeland. Well except for Jeff Hardy apparently.


End file.
